


Tea Time for Three

by Harryissuchalittleshit



Series: Zhang Family [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Baby Fic, F/M, I really don't expect anyone to read this, M/M, personal headcanons!!, this is mainly about Delilah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harryissuchalittleshit/pseuds/Harryissuchalittleshit
Summary: The beginning of a match made in heaven, it may be a rough start, but it ends the same way as it begins, with love.





	Tea Time for Three

**Author's Note:**

> Just a self indulgent fic that I wrote about my own OCs, I hope you like it if you decide to read it.

“So this is my place,” she said, as she led me through a tiny apartment. I was standing in the living room, where she or her roommate had an overstuffed couch, two chairs, and a TV set along with twenty or so plants. The kitchen had even more plants; some growing out of Chinese food cartons, teacups, one was even growing in the overhead light.

 

“It’s…um.” I had no way to really describe it, other than cramped.

 

“Small, I know,” she said, walking around me, her shoes in her hand and her jacket draped over her arm. “But it works for me and Sunny.”

 

“Sunny?” I asked, she pointed over to the mantel in the living room.

 

I made my way over; there was an array of picture frames, most of them filled, but a few empty. I could recognize her in almost all of the filled ones, I was sure that she meant the ones of her and girl with darkly tanned skin, dark brown hair, and deep blue eyes; she was much taller than Delilah, but considering that Delilah was an even five foot nothing, it was no surprise.

 

“You want some tea?” Delilah asked, emerging from the other room, she had taken off her jacket and piled her hair up on her head.

 

“Chamomile, if you have some,” I answered, -sure that she did- while looking at her other pictures, most of them seemed to be of her and a man that I assumed was her father.

 

“That’s my papa,” she said, coming up behind me, her short arm could barely wrap around my middle and her head rested just below my shoulder blades. She was so tiny, but for some reason, I liked it.

 

“Korean or Japanese?”

 

“North Korean, my grandparents lived there, and then they came over here when he was two. They moved back to the South a year before I was born, we visit them almost every other year,” she mumbled into my back, I grabbed her hands and twisted us around so I was facing her.

 

She was so adorable; I just couldn’t get over how short she was. Mom and Olivia were about four inches taller than her; she was the smallest person over the age of eighteen that I’ve ever seen.

 

She smiled up at me, and I leaned down to kiss her, her lips felt wonderful under my own and that was all I needed right now.

 

Delilah pulled away too soon, announcing that the kettle was going off, and ran into the kitchen. I followed after her slowly, and stood in the doorway watching her. She had a simple grace to herself as she moved around the kitchen, the plants, and her own world. It was nothing that I’d ever seen before, she didn’t move like Bianca, who _loved_ being in a kitchen, or like Garrett, who _enjoyed_ being in a kitchen, it was more of quiet understanding, she needed to use the kitchen to survive. She couldn’t afford to eat out, as no college student living on their own could easily afford.

 

“Here,” she said handing me a cup, “this should help end the night.”

 

I laughed and took a sip of the tea, letting the warmth wash over me.

 

“Thank you, I needed this more than you could imagine,” I told her, she laughed and walked out of the room, motioning for me to follow her.

 

She led the way into a small room with more plants in it than the whole rest of the apartment combined. It felt like Central Park would be jealous.

 

“This is what you’re studying right? How to transform a New York City apartment into a greenhouse?” I asked, and even though her face was turned away, I could tell that she was rolling her eyes.

 

“I’m studying plants Mark, not interior design. I want to be a botanist; I told you my major is botany.”

 

“Sorry, I just wanted to make you laugh again,” I told her, she turned towards me, a shy smile on her lips.

 

“It’s fine, and please thank your brother for setting us up,” she said, walking over towards me. I leaned down so she could kiss me, and it was worth it, the whole night, despite the awkward and crazy beginning, was so worth it all.

 

“Come here,” she whispered to me, pulling me towards her bed with more strength than I thought possible.

 

“I-I am.”

 

**~D &M~**

 

I woke up feeling warm and relaxed; this Mark guy was nothing like his little brother Gary, who I only ever saw open up when he was with Carlos. I turned around and faced the mass that was Mark, all hard muscles and dark warm skin. He reminded me of Sunny, but much nicer and not so easily tempered.

 

I poked his side and his arms tighten around my waist, he then groaned and opened his eyes.

 

“Morning sleepyhead,” I said, then kissed him lightly on the lips, wriggling out of his arms.

 

“Morning beautiful,” he mumbled pushing himself up and then out of bed.

 

“Sleep well?” I asked pulling on my “lazy” clothes, shorts and an old t-shirt of my dad’s.

 

“Wonderfully,” he said, pulling his pants on. He reached an arm out and pulled me towards him, kissed my neck twice, and then let me go back to getting dressed.

 

“Do you want to go get some breakfast or…?”

 

“Yeah, that’ll be nice,” he said pulling on his shirt.

 

“I don’t want this to be just a one night stand, Mark,” I told him, he nodded walking over towards the door. “I like you a lot, and I need something stable in my life right now.”

 

He frowned, and looked away from me for a minute, then turned back towards me. “I thought I told you I was only here on leave for three months, I go back tomorrow Delilah.”

 

“Oh,” I said, staring down at my feet, “then I guess we’ll just make it work. I never minded writing letters.”

 

He smiled and walked over to me, he picked me and up and spun me around until I felt dizzy.

 

“Thank you,” he whispered and kissed me.

 

**~D &M~**

 

I flushed the toilet and hoped that Sunny hadn’t noticed that I threw up again, as I walked out of the bathroom. She was sitting on the couch, one of her medical books opened in front of her. She was the only child of Apollo of the ones at camp that I knew, that didn’t have dyslexia. This worked well for her, as I’m sure that she would’ve lost one of her three jobs by now if she couldn’t follow her schedule.

 

“This is the fifth time in the last week, Delilah,” Sunny called out, not even looking up from her book. “Go to the doctor’s.”

 

“You’re a doctor, you tell me what’s wrong,” I told her walking into the kitchen to start my kettle.

 

“Your pregnant, you know you are, I know that you can feel the new life inside of you. Your sister is the goddess of fertility and new life, for the gods’ sake!” she yelled as she walked into the kitchen.

 

“And what if I’m not and our abilities are fooling us?” I asked her, she rolled her eyes and flipped on her coffee maker, I rolled my eyes at her action.

 

“I’m not having this conversation,” she said marching over to her purse, “take this, now.”

 

She threw a box at me and I caught it just before it would’ve hit me in the face.

 

“I’m not taking a pregnancy test,” I told her, setting it on the counter beside me.

 

“I’ll set fire to your plants,” she said as the kettle went off.

 

“Watch my tea.”

 

Sunny was drinking her coffee when I came out of the bathroom, pee stick in hand.

 

“What’s it say?” she asked, not even looking up from her text book.

 

“I didn’t look yet,” I told her, grabbing my cup of tea, it was surprisingly still warm considering I was gone for almost ten minutes.

 

“Give it here,” she said, holding her hand out.

 

I did as she asked and felt all the blood drain from my face when she frowned.

 

“I’m godmother, right?” she said flipping it over for me to see two little blue lines.

 

**~D &M~**

 

“I’m almost there,” I said into my phone, “I didn’t realize that I can’t walk as fast as I normally do.”

 

“Well you’re almost four and a half months pregnant, what did you expect?” Sunny asked annoyed, I rolled my eyes, despite the fact that she could never possibly see or know I was doing so.

 

“I’m not going to have this argument, Sunny,” I told her rounding yet another corner. “Why is this place so great anyways? It’s a Hades of a walk.”

 

“They have great muffins or something like that, Hayden told me.”

 

“Your ‘not’ boyfriend?”

 

“Shut up or I’m ordering you coffee,” she said, I rolled my eyes again, she would never let me or the baby have that much caffeine.

 

“Can’t, I’m here.”

 

I hung up and threw my phone into my purse. I just got out of class and Sunny had a once in a lifetime free afternoon that she didn’t want to spend studying –probably because her classes ended two days ago. What was most surprising was that she wanted to go to a coffee shop to eat muffins or scones because a boy told her it was nice.

 

And nice it was, as soon as I opened the door, waves of warm, sweet smells hit my face and made my stomach growl. I laughed, patting my bump, and walked over to the display counter, where Sunny stood.

 

“Okay, it smells wonderful in here,” I told her, playfully pushing her out of the way so I could look at the cookies –they were the size of my face.

 

“No cookies, you need a scone or a muffin, you’re going home to take a nap,” Sunny told me, I rolled my eyes.

 

“Okay mother, whatever you say,” I told her, she pinched my arm.

 

“Hey!”

 

“What? Don’t act like a child, you took a sword to the temple last summer,” she said, leaning over to pinch my arm again.

 

“I’m with child and your acting ridiculous,” I said, looking at the muffins now, I could see a mixed berry one that was calling my name.

 

“Can I help the two of you?” a voice asked, I looked up and almost took a step back. It was a Jackson. A Jackson! One of the famous duo’s Percy and Annabeth Jackson’s children, there only daughter Bianca.

 

“You’re a Jackson,” I said not even bothering to keep my voice down, “your parent’s are-“

 

“Percy and Annabeth, I know,” she said, off handily. “Now is there anything your particularly interested in?”

 

“She’ll have the mix berry muffin and a chai tea, medium. I’ll have one of those chocolate chip cookies and a mocha latte with two double shots of espresso,” said Sunny, I sent her a look.

 

“You really need that much caffeine?” I asked her, she shook her head, not even bothering with me anymore.

 

“You’re going to be a great mom, you know, but the guilt tripping hasn’t worked on me since we were six.”

 

Bianca Jackson handed us our food and drinks and then gestured for us to go sit, “I’ll be over in a minute, I feel like we should talk.”

 

And talk we did, Sunny and I spent two hours talking to Bianca, which didn’t end until she had invited us to dinner at her parent’s friend’s house on Tuesday. Apparently it was the Taco Tuesday at the Valdez’s house.

 

**~D &M~**

 

“Where are you? I’m here and you told me you would meet me here?” I growled to Sunny’s voicemail, of course she would do this to me.

 

The door opened and there stood Nico Valdez, I smiled up at him; I hadn’t seen him since I left camp. He was bouncing a baby in his arms who looked like he was more interested in my flower print dress than his father.

 

“Flawl,” he said, pointing at my shirt.

 

“Delilah Lee, it’s been much too long since I’ve seen you, and you’re having a baby on top of that too. Am I going to meet the lucky guy tonight?” he asked letting me in, I laughed.

 

“No, Mark is away on leave, he’ll be home in a few months though,” I told him, removing my jacket. “Sunny was supposed to come tonight but she has a date or something.”

 

“That’s too bad,” he said, leading me through the house, “but we’re missing quite a few people, the Zhang’s and half the Grace family aren’t coming tonight.”

 

The Valdez house was nice, very friendly and warm, but this wasn’t a surprise, they we’re a very well-known family at camp, one that everyone wanted to be around. Lots of pictures adored the walls and half-finished projects of Leo Valdez cluttered the floor, along with children’s toys and books and any other child product.

 

“Nico, who’s here now? Did mom decide to come?” a voice called out from the kitchen, when she came into view, I was shocked to see a small Chinese woman. Her long hair was up in a messy bun, and she wore jeans and standard issue military jacket. The baby on her hip was the only out of place object on her body.

 

“Papa!” the baby cried, and then her hands burst into flames.

 

“Ali, no!” the woman cried out, and that was when I completely lost it.

 

**~D &M~**

 

“What do you think of Kalila?” I asked the room at large; Sunny didn’t even bother to look up, Carlos paused for a second from typing on his laptop, and Garrett looked up at me from his own baby name book.

 

“It means ‘beloved’ right?” Garrett asked, I nodded and wrote the name down on my list of names.

 

“What about Kenzie? It means ‘descendant of handsome man’.”

 

“If I was having a boy then maybe, but it’s too much like Mackenzie Rodriguez’s name, and I’m having a girl Garrett. You were there when I found out… at the ultrasound and everything,” I told him, he rolled his eyes.

 

“You need options,” said Sunny, closing her book, “now put that away before I have to go make you a cup of tea.”

 

“What about Kamiko, it’s little goddess in Japanese. You could call her Ami for short which is beautiful in French,” said Carlos, not even bothering to look up from his laptop screen, I rolled my eyes at this fact, but was smiling none the less.

 

“I like it, Kamiko…Ami. What do you think, Little One, do you like Kamiko?” I asked my stomach, she kicked back in response and I smiled.

 

“Kamiko Zhang,” I whispered to her, smiling at how easily the name rolled off my tongue.

 

**~D &M~**

 

“What do you mean you won’t be back till June?” I asked Marcus, I had my computer resting on my stomach while I skyped him. “You’re supposed to be back tomorrow.”

 

“I know, but all my paperwork got messed up, especially because I kind of jump ship when I found out about James,” he told me, I sighed. Then I caught the time.

 

“I have to go, I’m going to be late,” I told him, “I love you and I’ll talk to you later.”

 

“I love you t-“ I cut him off by closing my computer, cursing myself, I was going to be late my doctor’s appointment.

 

It was when I passed by the diner that I realized it was no use to try anymore, mostly because demigods can’t walk pass their half-(godly) sister and not be flagged down.

 

“You’re running late,” Lady Persephone told me once I sat down across from her in the booth. “That is not good for you or your Little One.”

 

“I know, Lady Persephone.”

 

“And the father doesn’t know about the Little One either, that isn’t going to fare well for both of you,” she said, I sighed as the waiter came up to our table.

 

“Can I get you anything?” he asked, rubbing a hand nervously through his short blonde hair, it stuck up it at odd angles when he was done.

 

“Some green tea for both of us, that will be all,” said Lady Persephone, smiling at him, she glowed slightly when she smiled. The waiter ran off immediately to get us our tea, I sighed again.

 

It was almost May, over a month had passed since the Spring Equinox which meant that Persephone was at her full summer powers now; it also meant that her children had been shuffled from Cabin thirteen to Cabin four. She had free time now to meddle in the lives of mortals, including her half-siblings and children.

 

“You need to tell him about the child, Delilah,” she told me once again, “it doesn’t do well to keep secrets in your relationship.”

 

“Because you know that so well?” I asked her, as the waiter set down to large mugs of green tea in front of us.

 

“Yes,” she said honestly, “I do know well, much better than you do.”

 

“I don’t need a lecture, you’ve made me late for a doctor’s appointment, and I also have exams I need to study for,” I told her standing up from my seat, “now if you don’t mind, I’m going to my appointment.”

 

I left her and our untouched tea in the tiny diner.

 

**~D &M~**

 

I stepped off the airplane and into the terminal, I was still surprised that they allowed my two month leave for Garrett’s graduation. James was supposed to come get me, but now mom and Leo were coming. I hefted my bag over my shoulder, it wasn’t that heavy, but seeing as the last time I was in the states, I hadn’t had anything.

 

I walked out of the terminal and into the waiting area, welcome home signs were displayed left and right, there had been about fifty of us coming home, about twenty of us just to New York. I looked around for mom and Leo, who were nowhere to be found.

 

“Marcus!”

 

I looked around to the sound of my name, I saw Garrett running towards me. He was running pretty fast and waving his arms, maybe biking around the whole city was doing him some good.

 

Garrett ran into me, almost knocking us both over, before he caught his balance. I glared at him as he tried to grab my arm and pull me along with him.

 

“We have to hurry,” he said, trying to grab onto me again.

 

“Why? What’s going on?”

 

“Delilah’s having the baby, we need to go,” he said, I stared at him, but began moving. He hadn’t meant my Delilah, had he?

 

She would’ve told me if she was having a baby, right?

 

I picked up my pace and began running beside Garrett, who took a sharp turn into the parking garage. He grabbed onto me and pulled me into a shadow, we reappeared just outside the emergency room of a hospital not far from where we lived.

 

Garrett led the way in, he navigated the hallways with an ease that made me stomach turn. Just what did he and Carlos get into?

 

He turned into a quiet hallway, and stopped completely. I understood why, Mars, Pluto, and Ceres were sitting across from my sister and her family on the right side of a door, while mom and Carlos sat on the left side. Garrett walked down the hall and took a seat beside Carlos, while one of Olivia’s children made a squawking noise, Olivia’s husband Nico picked up a diaper bag and made to leave.

 

As Nico passed me, he paused with his wriggling daughter in his arms, “go on, she’s been asking for you.”

 

I did as he said, dropping my bag into Garrett’s lap as I passed by, then I opened the door.

 

**~D &M~**

 

I opened my eyes and groaned as pain settled itself in my lower back. When Sunny had told me to take a nap, I had gladly agreed, now that exams were over with, the only thing I had to worry about was having the baby. The pain subsided, and I closed my eyes again, determined to fall back asleep again, only to feel the pain start back up again as I was about to fall back asleep.

 

It kept happening for the next hour, and I felt more exhausted when Sunny came into the room. She sat down on my bed and rubbed my stomach, she had taken to doing this whenever she felt stressed about something.

 

“Somethings wrong,” she said, suddenly as I felt a sharper pain than before in my back and stomach. “Are you okay?”

 

I held out my arm, and she helped me stand up. Then she placed her hands back on my stomach.

 

“It hurts,” I told her, as the pain came back.

 

“Delilah, did your water break this morning?”

 

“No,” I told her, as the pain subsided.

 

“How close are your contractions?” she asked looking at her watch.

 

“I don’t know,” I told her, “every couple of minutes.”

 

“Okay,” she said, taking my hands and leading me out of the room, “your due date is in a week, but you’re showing the signs of early labor. Let’s get you to the hosp-“

 

“Ow!” I screamed as pain rushed through my body, I squeezed Sunny’s hand as I felt my water break and a contraction hit me.

 

“It’s okay,” she said, rubbing my back in small circles, “remember your breathing techniques.”

 

I was happy that I made her come to the birthing classes with me, even if it did mean that she lost her serving job. I gripped her shoulder and we slowly walked to the door. Sunny grabbed the bag I packed two weeks ago for this occasion, and we slowly made our way out the door and hailed a taxi to the hospital.

 

**~D &M~**

 

“Delilah?”

 

She was laying on a hospital bed, sweat making her hair stick to her face. I took a step forward, then another, and another until I was standing beside her. I took her hand, pushed her hair off of her forehead, and kissed her.

 

“I love you,” I told her, and sat down in the seat beside her.

 

“I’m sorry,” she said, squeezing my hand tightly, “I just wanted to tell you in person.”

 

“It’s okay,” I said, as her grip got tighter on my hand. “I wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.”

 

“It’s a girl,” she said, “Kamiko Zhang.”

 

I smiled, and less than an hour later, she was in my hands, Kamiko Mai Zhang.

 

**~D &M~**

 

**_Six Years Later_ **

 

I smiled from my hiding spot, I could see the whole family, including my beautiful daughters, wife, and son. It had been a long six months, and James’ birth was the first that I missed in the whole families. Delilah wasn’t going to forgive me for that.

 

“Happy birthday Ami!” sang the family, and I felt tears prickle in my eyes, I had missed Hannah’s birthday last month too. I had three children, and I hated that I was missing part of their lives, but I wanted to fight for a better world.

 

Maybe it was time to take the legions offer, to teach basic training during the summer and to find demigods to send their way the rest of the year. Lupa didn’t have enough wolves to send out, and it was getting more and more dangerous for them to show up in cities.

 

Olivia also told me that our old school was looking for a new football coach, and that there was an opening for a geography teacher. I had been all over the world, I could speak five languages other than English, and I was more than capable of keeping a classroom full of teenagers in line.

 

I sighed, and looked out at my family, Kamiko was five now, Hannah was three, and little James was just two months old. I had a family; something more solid and whole than I could ever imagine. After everything that happened when I was younger and losing both dad and James, I never thought I would have a family that I created. Now here they were eating birthday cake.

 

“Okay everyone!” said Delilah over the noise, “I think it’s time to clean up and to open presents!”

 

Ami let out a high pitch shriek, and suddenly it was a flurry of wrapping paper and laughter.

 

“Is that the last one?” I heard Olivia ask, she had been my co-conspirator in all of this.

 

“Looks like it,” said Garrett, who I knew had to be on this, Olivia wouldn’t have left this quiet.

 

I took a deep breath, then opened the door.

 

“Daddy!”

 

I felt the tears I had been trying to hold back leave me as I picked up my little girl, my Kamiko.

 

I was going to go up on that offer, I knew it as soon as I felt her in my arms. I was sure of it when I tucked her and Hannah into bed later that night, and held my newborn son in my arms.

 

“Welcome home, Marcus.”

 

I smiled at my wife, my beautiful Delilah, just as beautiful, if not more than the day I had met her all those years ago.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, just a self indulgent fic.


End file.
